


Shadow Magic

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Shadow magic, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Alodie watches them with a careful eye.





	Shadow Magic

John curses as they turn the corner, seeing the brutes from the parlor. Alodie watches them with a careful eye. They were only after John, not her … she could work with this.

“Here, love,” she says, holding an arm out to gesture John behind her. She breathes out black smoke that slowly envelops John, thus shielding him from view. Where he was standing is now just a shadow. “Now stay close and they won’t notice you, got it?”


End file.
